


Undercover

by ShiTiger



Series: Fun Shorts and Missing Moments [4]
Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon)
Genre: Anthropomorphic, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 11:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3726796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiTiger/pseuds/ShiTiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Steelbeak now dreams of a petite, downy-feathered Darkwing as his personal servant</p></blockquote>





	Undercover

"Well, well... What do we have here?" Steelbeak leaned back in his command chair, his eyes riveted to the monitor screen. A new recruit had just slipped away from her group and seemed to be wandering the hallways without a destination. The sight of the female's petite, curvy body sent a tingle of arousal through the rooster that he hadn't felt in a long time.

Sure, there were always tall, luscious FOWL ladies throwing themselves at him, but what he really preferred was a more compact woman. To think he'd been getting bored waiting for a certain masked menace to spoil his plans, as usual. Instead, it looked like his birthday was coming early this year.

A smirk crossed over the rooster's metal beak as he slipped from his chair and headed out the door. Time to find that lost little duckie and give her a tour - preferably of his private rooms.

* * *

_{Darkwing Duck stalks the halls of FOWL without detection. Ever vigilant, even when in disguise. Good thing I told Launchpad to wait for my signal}_

Darkwing Duck's inner monologue continued as he peeked his head into one of the rooms. What luck! FOWL's top secret invention room. Now to take a few pictures for SHUSH with his spy camera, and maybe sneak off with one of the inventions if he could get away with it.

He was so busy taking pictures that he didn't even notice a tall figure striding up to him. The duck had just tucked away the mini-camera when a cocky and overly familiar voice startled him into spinning around.

“Well, if it isn't a lost little Fowlette. Lucky for you, Steelbeak - that's me - decided to help you out.”

The masked avenger found himself staring up at the well-dressed form of FOWL's top spy. Thank goodness he was still in disguise or his goose would be cooked.

“So babe, how about I show you around the base? I promise I won't charge you too much for the tour,” Steelbeak chuckled, taking the duck's hand without warning and pulling him out of the room.

Darkwing cringed, but followed obediently. As soon as the rooster gave him a chance, he'd knock him flat and escape.

“You're new around here, I can tell. Good thing I noticed your plight, or you might have been wandering around for quite some time. This floor is for top FOWL agents only. But don't worry your pretty little head, I won't tell anyone you were here,” Steelbeak continued to jabber on without pause, refusing to release his grip on the duck's hand.

_{What an airhead. Why can't he just leave me alone so I can escape? Guess I'll have to knock him out}_

“Not much of a talker, are yah? That's okay. I like that in a woman.” The rooster turned and stroked under the duck's bill erotically, before pulling him along again.

_{What? He thinks I'm a woman? I happen to be a very MANLY duck, thank you very much. Stupid FOWL suit}_

“If you're lucky, you'll get to work with yours' truly, babe,” Steelbeak laughed, throwing his arm around the Fowlette with a flourish.

Darkwing inwardly panicked as the rooster suddenly leaned down, closing the distance between their beaks.

“What's this? Looks like a greasy stain that needs to be wiped out,” a gravelly voice interrupted, catching their attention.  Looking up, the pair was greeted to the sight of Ammonia Pine standing in the adjoining hallway, the barrel of her soap gun pointing directly at them.

“Ammonia, I thought you were on a mission.” Steelbeak surged to his full height and made sure to keep the little Fowlette between them. The crazy woman still hadn't gotten over his refusal to marry her.

 _{Oh sure, put the poor girl... I mean me, in danger. What a gentleman}_ Darkwing thought.

“It seems I got back just in time to do a little clean up, Steelie,” the insane cleaner replied, keeping her gun trained on the rooster's newest conquest.

* * *

Steelbeak knelt down behind the petite duck and squeezed his eyes shut. _{I'm not hiding behind a woman, I'm... regrouping}_

In his panic, the rooster didn't notice the Fowlette leaping into fight-mode. When he finally got the nerve to peek, curious as to why he wasn't dripping wet and sudsy, Steelbeak could only gape in shock and awe at the triumphant Fowlette standing over Ammonia Pine's unconscious body.

“Hey now,” the rooster stated aloud, raising to his feet. “You are one dangerously fine lady. How's about I treat you to dinner for saving my life, cutie?”

Darkwing turned to attack the arrogant FOWL agent, only to be swept into the rooster’s strong arms. Losing his balance, the vigilante found himself being dipped back like a swooning lady in a movie. 

Steelbeak kissed him, and not even a modern kiss - though that would have been difficult with the agent's metal beak. Instead, it was a rub of beak against bill that was ancient and utterly avian, stirring instincts best left forgotten.

“Sorry, dollface. Getting a little carried away before we've even gone on our first date. Now, let's see behind that mask...”

The white-feathered hand reaching for his face snapped Darkwing out of his daze. In a panic – not that he’d admit it aloud – the crime fighter kicked the rooster away. Unfortunately, the FOWL agent had managed to snatch his helmet in the process.

“Youse got a pretty strong kick for a dame,” Steelbeak trailed off as he gaped at the other avian. It couldn't be. His sweet and petite damsel was actually... “Darkwing Duck?!” The rooster groaned and sunk to his knees on the cold, polished floor. In his shock, the FOWL agent barely registered the duck's flustered cheeks and embarrassed expression. The silence stretched between them until the masked hero – the masked MALE hero – shook himself out of his stupor.

“Let's never speak of this again,” Darkwing insisted.

Steelbeak nodded, watching the duck's perfect form as the hero turned to run down the hall, disappearing around the next corner.

**Author's Note:**

> Steelbeak now dreams of a petite, downy-feathered Darkwing as his personal servant


End file.
